


The First Mistake

by theawesomepfanfic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, just a warning, lots of sad backgrounds, people die here and there, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawesomepfanfic/pseuds/theawesomepfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Haywood had worked solo his whole career. He had a perfect track record, and though he was proud of it, everyone was waiting for the day that the 'perfect spy' made his first mistake.</p><p>That mistake came in the form of Gavin Free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Onto Things that Don't Wish to be Held Onto

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy spy au are we pumped? I promise this will be updated at a semi-regular basis. I'm not sure how long it will go, but I have up to six chapters planned out so far. ovo

Ryan Haywood had worked solo his whole life. He had never allowed the agency to give him some other useless asshole who would only get in his way and compromise his missions. He was better as a single man with no connections whatsoever. Anyone who had ever worked with him called him a pompous bastard who only cared about himself; and Ryan was okay with this title. It kept everyone away from him.

He had graduated at the top of his class in the academy, and even in his own class in his old, regular school. He was smart and strong, handsome and straightforward, and had a sickly sweet sense of humor- the prime example of a perfect spy. People looked up to him, and others wanted to be him. They used him as the example in the academy- he had a perfect mission score, something that no one had achieved in years.

There wasn't a villain that Ryan had fought who hadn't been taken in for questioning. There wasn't a bomb that hadn't been stopped, or a captive who hadn't been saved. Ryan prided himself on his perfect score, but everyone else was waiting for the day he made a mistake.

That mistake came in the form of Gavin Free.

"You're kidding me. I work alone, Geoff." Ryan insisted, glaring at his boss and ignoring the mission file on the table. He'd read the first sentence and decided against it.

"Gavin is a highly trained, noticeably brilliant MI6 agent. He's not some rookie that we're pinning on you, Ryan. He's nearly you, just British." Geoff pushed the file back to Ryan, ignoring the younger man's angry sigh and continuing his speech.

"Gavin has worked his way into FunHaus' inner workings. They trust him and he's been working with them for months. You need him to give you information, and keep you fucking alive if they suspect something. Stop being a picky bitch, it's one mission."

Ryan just angrily swept the file up, snarling at Geoff as he stormed out of the office. People outside noticed his horrible attitude and stood out of his way as he made his way to his own office.

He slammed the door shut and threw the file at his desk, and he quickly realized that there was someone sitting at said desk. A boy with fluffy hair and bright eyes who gave him a sly grin.

"Nice to meet you, Ryan Haywood!" the young man spoke and Ryan felt his teeth grind together at the boys annoying accent. He knew right away that this was going to be his life for the next few months.

"You must be Gavin." Ryan grumbled, narrowing his eyes and examining the boy before him. Gavin nodded his head and winked at Ryan, standing from his chair and obviously giving him a once over as well.

"It's going to be so much fun, I haven't had a partner in years. We leave for California tonight, aren't you excited?" Gavin smirked at him and Ryan didn't bother to reply.

Gavin watched him for awhile longer, the silence beyond awkward between them. Ryan started to pack his things up, ignoring Gavin's eyes on his back.

"FH is sure I'm their ally. They'll never suspect me to backstab them. I'll give all the information I have to you once we're on the plane." Gavin finally spoke up, and Ryan nodded his head to show he at least heard.

"I'll see you tonight." Ryan confirmed to Gavin, and the kid finally left him alone.

He stood in silence, holding the file in his hands and taking a deep breath in. His lungs stung and he placed it in his bag, knowing this was going to be the longest few months of his life.

\--

"Smoking isn't healthy for you." Ryan was trying to read. Gavin was trying to pry on every nerve that he had.

"It keeps me calm." He replied, ignoring the pout on Gavin's face and blowing out a huff of smoke into the air.  
Gavin grabbed the stick out of his fingers and flicked it off the edge of their balcony.

"You need to find something better to calm yourself. Didn't they teach you that in the academy?" Gavin grumbled with a disapproving voice, reaching his hand out and taking the pack Ryan had laying on the table between them. 

"I can take care of myself. Shouldn't you be going back to FunHaus?" Ryan snapped, taking the pack back and slipping it into his back pocket.

"Don't sound so excited to get rid of me." Gavin grumbled, standing up and dusting his suit off, "I'll smell like smoke now. They'll be-" Gavin trailed off and instead kept walking.

Ryan's curiosity was peaked, but he didn't bother asking. Gavin had his own reasons for not telling and Ryan wasn't a prying bastard like Gavin was. He just watched the younger man fix himself off before turning back to Ryan with a smile.

"Keep your mic on. You can get information when I can get mine on." Gavin waved to him and pulled his bag out from under his bed before leaving Ryan alone.

The silence was almost... Unsettling. Gavin had been with him for days now talking about FunHaus and their plans for the mission, laughing with him and telling him everything that he knew about the MI6 and Ryan in return about the CIA. Ryan couldn't help but like the kid- he was nice, and they fit well together.

It was hard for him to accept that, but he swallowed it. Gavin was nice, and a sweet kid. Everything about him was generally nice, and Ryan enjoyed being around those kind of people.

"Can you hear me, Vagabond?" Gavin's voice suddenly came into his ear. Ryan smiled a bit but quickly pushed it away from him, not allowing himself to get too close to the Brit just through these means.

"Loud and clear, Creep." Ryan replied, standing up and lighting another cigarette.

\--

"I honestly think you're the most peculiar man I've ever met." Gavin laughed, sitting up on his bar stool a bit higher and smiling over at Ryan. They had met up after Gavin returned from his time at FH, and were together at the hotel bar.

"Why do you say that?" Ryan took a sip of his Diet Coke and kept his eyes on the television above them.

"You don't drink, but you're okay with sucking fumes into your body through those fags!" Gavin pointed dramatically at Ryan's drink and then at the pack of cigarettes sitting on the bar before them.

"I don't like the taste of alcohol. And cigarettes don't make you a drunken fool." Ryan replied, ignoring Gavin's flubs as he tried to think of a proper answer.

The bar wasn't crowded like normal- it was late and most people were in their rooms already. He and Gavin were the only two at the bar, and the tender was walking around and chatting with the remaining people who were sitting around the dining area.

Ryan couldn't help but steal glances at Gavin. His handsome face was plagued by a large bruise under his eye, one that Ryan didn't ask about because Gavin had waved him off when they'd first met back up. Again, Ryan wasn't one to pester into things that people didn't want to talk about.

It took him a moment to realize that his brain had functioned and called Gavin handsome. His heart skipped a beat and he took a deep breath in before instantly focusing himself back on his drink. He could admit that Gavin was an attractive guy. That's all it was. Gavin was appealing physically.

Ryan would admit he'd had his flings with guys, probably just as equal to the women that he had been in. His internal fear of being labeled 'gay' that was pounded into his head by his southern relatives did not allow him to accept that he enjoyed being with men much more than women.

Gavin was his colleague. Ryan would never use his charm on someone who he was working with. He didn't want to ruin the relationship he had with Gavin now just so they could have sex. Every thought he could have possibly have about Gavin he wiped away before the hunger could make him any more confused.

"Well, I'm off to bed." Ryan stood up and slapped a ten down on the counter. Gavin watched him, sipping his drink and smiling a bit.

"Sleep well." Gavin waved goodbye and Ryan left the bar, sticking his hands in his pockets as he walked back up the stairs to his room.

Again, sitting in the silence was almost too much for him to handle. He laid back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, cursing himself for getting so close to the kid. They'd barely known each other for a week and he was already starting to depend on Gavin being around him.

That's why he kept himself solo. He became too fucking dependent on people, it was a problem he'd had since a child. He'd clung to people and they could only end up pushing him away or leave him, and he'd be left with the overwhelming sense of nothingness. Loneliness.

He pressed his palms into his eyes and took a deep breath in. He needed to distance himself from Gavin... Hell, they weren't even that close yet and he was already starting to develop that stupid bond with the Brit. How could he distance himself from someone he was already distant from?

He hated this bullshit. Why couldn't he just be a normal human being with normal human connections? He reached for his back pocket to grab his cigarettes and attempt to relax, only to find that they were missing.

His phone buzzed beside him and he grabbed it, narrowing his eyes at the bright light and the picture on the screen. It was his pack of cigarettes, sitting on the edge of Gavin's balcony. 'Missing Something?' was the caption, a tongue out emoji beside it.

He let out a small chuckle and rubbed at his brow, trying to relax with the thought of Gavin.

...god, he was in deep.


	2. When Your Heart Breaks, and Only the One Who Breaks It Can Fix It

_"I have a genius idea. Forget about mailing Spoole the gun, okay- just listen- let's stick it up his ass."_ James said, sounding almost too excited for his own good.

****_"What the hell is that going to solve!?"_ Spoole cried, and Ryan could only imagine that he was holding his ass. Gavin let out a tiny chuckle but kept silent.

" _Just think. Spoole goes through the metal detector, yeah? It goes off. They can't find anything. Spoole admits he has a metal plate in his ass. The Feds let him go because they feel so bad for him. Say your ex tried to cut your dick off and-"_ Bruce spoke up, and Ryan didn't find it odd that he was agreeing with James.

****_"We're not sticking the gun up Spoole's ass. Where would we put the ammo? And would The Hub really want their new gun to be covered in Spoole's shit?"_ Ever smart Lawrence made a disgusted noise, and in the background James and Bruce grumbled that their plan wasn't being used.

****_"You like Spoole's shit. As I recall, you ate his ass out just the other-"_ Joel started, but someone, Ryan guessed Lawrence, smacked him over the head. That was one thing Ryan still didn't really understand about these guys; they were all in some weird seven-way relationship.

The majority of the time, from what he got from Gavin's mic, they all fought constantly. Their current goal was to get this new gun from California to Colorado, to a group notorious for illegal drug sales, the Creature Hub... But had been sitting arguing for hours over how to get Spoole and the gun there without catching attention.

****_"Can we be serious about this, just for once? I know that The Hub doesn't seem dangerous, but that James guy is a fucking psychopath."_ Ryan assumed that Adam was the leader. Gavin had said they really had no set leader, but if he had to pick it would be Adam.

****_"We could just have him drive it there."_ The final member spoke up- one who rarely did- Peake. Ryan liked Peake, mostly because he was the most level headed of the seven idiots. He, of course, let them give all their ingenious ideas first before he gave the solid idea. Ah, hubris.

****_"Thank you, Peake. That sounds like a really good idea."_ Spoole sounded relieved, and again Bruce and James let out a string of complaints over their idea not being used.

****_"What do you think, Gavvy?"_ Adam slowly said, his voice low. Shivers ran down Ryan's spine when he spoke- he hated the way they talked to him. The things they called him.

****_"Me? I think Peake has the best idea. It's the most logical, but James' and Bruce's idea is funny."_ Gavin said shyly, and Ryan heard a rustle as he adjusted and moved around. He was going to turn his mic off.

****_"That's cute. Gavvy likes all our ideas. He doesn't want to be-"_ Gavin's mic cut off.

Ryan grumbled and leaned back into his chair, ignoring all of the information in front of him. If he had to hear them call Gavin 'Gavvy' one more time, he was going to tear his ears off. He hated the way they treated him.

He hated the way Gavin always turned his _god dammed_ mic off.

His phone lit up the dark hotel room. He slowly turned to it and pulled it to his ear, knowing the ringtone belonged to Geoff.

"Hello?" He tried to keep his voice calm and professional. He didn't need Geoff to think he cared about Gavin. Not that he did.

"Hey, haven't heard from you. You got any new info on the idiots?" Geoff asked, and in the background Ryan could hear the noise of the office. He almost missed that noise, compared to the silence of his hotel room.

"Actually, yeah. I think I know what they all do, and they're doing a delivery to the Hub this week." Ryan pulled his list up to his face, narrowing his eyes to properly read it.

"Hit me with the info." Geoff said after a moment, and Ryan could hear him drumming his fingers on the keyboard.

"Adam? He's pretty much the ringleader. Gross enough, they call him 'daddy' sometimes." Ryan started, and Geoff's snort cut him off.

"Daddy? What the fuck??"

"Oh, that's a whole other story. Just hold up. Bruce and James are the full front attackers. Deal with anyone who isn't listening to them, burn stuff down. They're pretty much inseparable." Ryan flipped the page over and waited for Geoff's grunt to continue.

"Lawrence is their negotiator. He has all of the connections. Got the deal set up with The Hub. Joel does all of their hacking and computer shit, but he's a real dumbass outside of computer stuff." Ryan had heard from Gavin that the guy never really sat down, he was so jumpy.

"Go on, nothing really special with these guys, huh?" Geoff grumbled, and Ryan snorted.

"Just wait for the kicker. Next though, that's Peake. He never fucking talks, and from what Gavin told me, he tortures people for info. Real weirdo. Last and least is Spoole- he does most of the jobs the other guys don't want to do."

"So, pretty much their lackey?" Geoff asked.

"Just about. Ready for the kicker?" Ryan smiled, waiting to hear Geoff's reaction.

"Bring it."

"They're all fucking each other. Big seven-way. Adam is daddy." Ryan tried to hold back his laughter, but when Geoff busted out laughing he couldn't hold it in.

"Jesus! You know how easy it will be to bring them down? Good job Ryan. Now, what about that deal?" They talked for the rest of the evening. Ryan was glad for the company, even if it was just over the phone.

\--

"I propose an intervention."

They were sitting out on Ryan's balcony. Gavin was in the chair across from him, and had his feet thrown over and onto Ryan's lap. Ryan smiled a bit, but ignored Gavin's 'proposal' and continued to smoke the cigarette in his mouth.

"Ryan! I mean it. Spit it out. We need to figure out a better way for you to calm yourself." Gavin kicked at Ryan's stomach, pressing his brows together and pouting.

"Urk! Fine, don't kick me there." Ryan pushed Gavin's feet off of him and put the cigarette out. Gavin seemed pleased with what little development he got.

"Good. Now we need to get to the core of your problems." Gavin leaned forward in his seat, putting his elbows on his knees and resting his head on the top of his fists.

"What are you, my therapist?" Ryan snorted, looking away and taking a deep breath in. He really didn't want into the 'core' of his problems.

"If that's what you want to think. What is it? Scared of the dark? Lose a pet? A partner? Abandonment issues- aha!" Gavin pointed at Ryan, a grin on his face.

"Aha? What?" Ryan tilted his head to the side and felt his heart speeding up. He really didn't want to talk about this.

"It's abandonment. You looked away when I said it. Who abandoned you? Daddy issues? Oh, did you lose someone close to you in a mission?" Gavin kept prying and Ryan kept his eyes on his feet.

"None of your business..." Ryan whispered, standing up and getting ready to kick Gavin out of his room. He really didn't want to talk about this.

"But I'm your partner. We have to find another way to work out your issues-" and Ryan had enough. He grabbed Gavin's shirt and yanked him up and into a kiss. They held it together for a few moments before Gavin seemed to realize what was going on and shoved Ryan away.

There were no sparks. There was nothing that Ryan felt different, it wasn't the miraculous solution that he thought it would be. There was just a warm feeling from Gavin's lips and the cold feeling that came when they were separated from each other.

"What... What was that?" Gavin asked, touching his lips and looking shocked.

"My solution." Ryan whispered, closing his eyes and feeling like a bad puppy. Gavin took a step away from him and then turned and rushed out of the room, slamming the front door behind him.

Ryan sat back down, feeling his heart actually fall apart. He was so stupid. His fingers shook violently as he grabbed his pack of cigarettes and tried to get one out, only finding air. Of fucking course, the one time he needed it he didn't have it.

He stumbled into his room and instantly turned the shower on, turning it up to full blast and sitting down into the blazing water. He didn't bother to take his clothes off, he just needed to feel something.

He was so fucking stupid.

\--

Ryan didn't speak directly to Gavin for the next few days. He wanted Gavin to have his space and Ryan needed to push himself away from him. As far away as he possibly could. He needed to get rid of those feelings.

The only thing that bothered Ryan that night was that he never heard Gavin's door close. He could normally hear Gavin return to his room and mull around, but this evening he didn't hear anything. He assumed Gavin was at the bar, and probably had information.

Against his better judgement he decided to go down and talk to him. At least check and see if Gavin was there and home. His mic had cut off a long time ago and he was a bit worried about Gavin not being home.

The bar was, as normal, pretty much empty. That's why it was so easy for Ryan to notice Gavin sitting at one of the tables, his head against the wood and a whole lot of empty glasses laying on the table in front of him.

Ryan noticed that his neck was all bruised up, and when he made his way over and Gavin lifted his head, his nose was clearly broken and bleeding, and the front of his neck was covered in what looked like bite marks. Ryan felt his heart drop and he quickly sat down next to Gavin and touched his arm.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked, tears pricking in his eyes because he couldn't stand to see Gavin hurt like this.

"Nothing." Gavin slurred out, closing his eyes and hiccuping. Ryan caught him as he slumped down and basically fell off of the chair.

"Something happened. You're wasted. Come on, let's get up to your room." Ryan scooped Gavin up from his chair and started to walk back, but Gavin started to absolutely freak out. His breathes started to catch in his throat and he started to cry.

"I... I don't want.. To be alone! Don't let me be alone!" He wailed, tears streaming down his cheeks. Ryan held him closer and gently hushed him. The odd behavior he was having was seriously scaring Ryan; Gavin never acted up like this. Something was really wrong.

"Okay. We'll go to my room. I'll stay with you." Ryan quickly carried Gavin up to his room and sat him down on the bed, and was just as quick to get him cleaned up and changed into a large, warm tee-shirt.

It took a while for Gavin to calm down, but he clung to Ryan and rested against him- Ryan's shirt was wet from Gavin's tears, but he didn't mind. As long as Gavin was calming down, he was happy.

This time he needed to know though. He needed to know because he was scared and above all he _cared_ about Gavin. He was so worried.

"What happened?" He asked after a few moments, gently rubbing his hand up and down Gavin's back.

"Nothing." Gavin whispered again, closing his eyes and curling up on the bed. Gavin's cold nature had Ryan suddenly scared that Gavin might be mad at him still about the kiss.

"Gavin, if this is about the kiss... You're right. I am scared of being abandoned, I am so scared... Of losing you. If I lost you Gavin, I don't know what I'd do. You're my anchor." Ryan desperately admitted, closing his eyes and grabbing Gavin's hands.

There was a long moment of silence before Gavin replied with a shaking voice, "I like you too, Ryan... But we can't do this. We can't be together like this."

"Why? Why not, what is stopping us? We can partner up, we never have to be alone." Ryan whispered, squeezing Gavin's hands and trying so hard.

"We just can't, Ryan." Gavin got very pale and then leaned over the side of the bed and threw up. Ryan held him up so that he didn't fall, and when it was all over he wiped away at Gavin's mouth before laying him down.

He let it go. He cleaned up Gavin's mess and then got in bed with Gavin and just held him close, wanting to protect him from the world, from FH, from anything that was hurting him.

His heart was in pain, but he ignored it. Gavin was his main concern, it was Gavin that he needed to protect... Even if it meant going behind his back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OvO secrets secrets secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Got any questions? Want to see my drabbles? Hit up my Tumblr.  
> swanwithhands. ovo


End file.
